Lovers in Crime
by MusicIsMyLifeNR
Summary: Gwen gets bailed out of juvie. She lives with her cousin Percy now. The people she trusts betray her. Rated T just in case. Oh I don't know how to describe the other genre. A bit of Italian but like a couple words. The romance type of stuff won't happen for a couple chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N) Sorry if they're a little OOC. In this Annabeth is a year younger than Percy and so is Nico. If you have any ideas or characters you think I should add just review or PM me and I'll give you credit in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only Caleb, Gwen, and the plot**.

_"Freeze." my body slowly rotated, my five inch blood red bangs swing into my face as my hands slowly fold up. I could faintly see his dark figure slip away, suddenly he turned around and mouthed, "I'll come back, I promise." then he slipped into the shadows he was gone. I felt the thin but tight metal slide into place and a sharp pain as they tightened it, there is no escape._

**Gwen's POV**

"Gwen." Percy said as he slowly sauntered over. Percy is my cousin, we don't exactly follow the same rules. He is an Olympic hopeful/marine biologist (he skipped a couple grades) at the age of 18 and, I'm in juvie.

"What do you want Perce." I wasn't in the best mood.

"Come on Gwen I just bailed you out of juvie." I was shocked me and Percy were never very close, definitely not close enough to bail me out of juvie.

"What's the catch?" he always has a catch to stuff like this, "You need to get your life together, finish high school, and stay out of trouble." and there it is. After a couple of seconds I had my answer.

"Deal." what had I done, what about Caleb. Caleb left me that's it.

**I broke a line and I liked it (wow I used this twice.)**

**Caleb's POV**

I walked down the solid floor, my pocket was the size of a small orange stuffed with cash. The lady at the counter eyes looked me over and rested on my strangely large biceps. Slowly I slid the large wad of cash over to her. She had long black hair in a side braid reminding me of Gwen's favorite braid she wore every time we went out. Her sharp brown eyes focused on my blue ones. As she slipped me the key, then out walked Gwen. My Gwen. How was she out? My question was answered by the one and only Percy Jackson hot on her heels.

"Well well well. Percy Jackson and the beautiful, wonderful Gwenevieve Peterson." they turned towards me, Percy's face was red as a firetruck and Gwen's was full of love.

"Caleb go away, she can't see you anymore." Gwen and I looked at him, shocked.

"Perce, I love him." she loves me, those words had never been exchanged but they were mutual feelings.

"I told you to stay out of trouble. He is trouble, just come on you can talk to him but I don't want you doing anything illegal. Meet you in the car." he stomped off without a second glance.

"Caleb I'm sorry it was the only way out, I will always love you." then she ran out of the horrible place that I was supposed to her from, not him.

**Percy's Pov (Bounce bounce bounce around the POV's)**

That kid is irksome. stealing my cousin away for a year and getting her a spot in juvie. How does she still love him? My thoughts were interrupted by Gwen herself.

"Let's go Perce." she was gasping for breath with tears threatening to spill. Off we went, home to him. Soon Gwen and the wonderful (sarcasm) other juvenile delinquent **(will be called JD for the rest of story)** would be enemy's or partners in crime.

**Thanks for reading and REVIEW… BAI!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank all of you that read my first chapter. Well if you any of you are reading this now yay. Review, disclaimer time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO at all or else I would be flipping happy every single day.**

**Chapter 2**

**Gwen's POV**

The car ride was looooong and BORING. How far away does he live, Africa?After like 5 minutes, what I have ADHD, we were at a medium size mansion.

"Percy, the brownies exploded again." someone yelled out a window, somewhere.

"Nico let Gwen help you she's a great cook." my death glare suddenly turned on Percy. Oh if looks could kill half of the human population would most likely be dead. Percy flinched and looked away.

"Who's Gwen?" Nico yelled as he ran outside, then he saw me. His almost black eyes looked like they could see into my soul. The long black hair in his face seemed like it was guarding him. I have to admit he is kind of cute, but I love Caleb so I shouldn't think that."

**Nico's POV(who saw that coming *raises hand)**

This Gwen girl was not that ugly. She has LONG blond hair like almost to her knees long. I have to admit I am a fan of her red bangs, it looks like she dipped her bangs in blood until her hair touched the bottom of a five inch deep bowl. I looked in her eyes. Then I couldn't look away, her blue eyes were like hypnotic screens. Percy started waving his hand in the 10 inch distance between us. She shook her head and grabbed/played with her hair. Then I saw it, the faint red circles on her wrists. She went to juvie at least I hope she's young enough to go to juvie. What am I thinking?

"Hi, I'm Gwen." her smooth voice flowed out like water in a bubbly stream. She looked at Perce then her hand shot out. I took it and responded,

"Nico di-"Gwen coughed suddenly like she didn't feel comfortable knowing my last name. Luckily Percy saved us from embarrassment soon after,

"Well we should go." he started walking to the door and Gwen followed. As they headed for the door a small piece of paper fluttered out of her pocket. Before I knew what was going on I snatched it and walked inside.

**So please review and I'm sorry to those of you who care that it's short. It seemed like a good place to stop. K m'bai.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So ya chapter 3. Song is heart attack by enrique Iglesias called Heart attack. It is amazing just don't watch the video. It will be in this fanfiction a lot, maybe I'm not sure.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Or heart attack by Enrique Iglesias**

**Nico's POV**

I am probably in the most complicated inner argument ever. My inner me I guess, well it doesn't want me to open the note Gwen dropped.

**Inner Nico is Italics and normal Nico is plain.**

_This is a REALLY bad idea._

What could go wrong.

_First it could be some sort of murder confession that would get you in the witness protection program._

Sweet innocent Gwen couldn't do something like that.

_YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER!_

Whatever self (hmm awkward) I am doing it.

After that I don't really want to listen to the only part of my mind with good judgement. I can feel my hands shaking as I pried the note open.

**Note in Italics.**

_Dear Gwen,_

_This is kind of dorky and stupid but I wrote you a song. You know sense you love music so much._

_Loving you was easy_

_thought you'd never leave me_

_yeah yeah_

_Wrapped around my finger_

_see ya when I see ya_

_yeah yeah_

_Now I'm hearing around_

_that you been running around_

_I didn't think I'd miss you_

_Now I'm feeling like a fool_

_ooh ohh_

_It hit me like a heart attack_

_when you finally left me girl_

_I thought I'd never want you back_

_But I don't wanna live in a world with without you_

_I don't wanna live in a world with without you_

_Never really noticed_

_all the little things you did_

_you did_

_Never bought you roses_

_always was around my friends_

_my friends_

_And now I'm hearing around_

_that you been running around_

_I didn't think I'd miss you_

_Now I'm feeling like a fool_

_ooh ohh_

_It hit me like a heart attack_

_when you finally left me girl_

_I thought I'd never want you back_

_But I don't wanna live in a world with without you_

_I don't wanna live in a world with without you_

_Never should have let you slip away_

_Living in a world that's turned to grey_

_Little did I know it hurt so bad_

_Cause It hit me like a heart attack…_

_[Chorus]_

_It hit me like a heart attack_

_when you finally left me girl_

_I thought I'd never want you back_

_But I don't wanna live in a world with without you_

_I don't wanna live in a world with without you_

_No oh_

_Now I'm hearing around_

_that you been running around_

_I didn't think I'd miss you_

_Now I'm feeling like a fool_

_ooh ohh_

_I know i'm the one who left you but please take me back._

Under that there was a big fat no written in dark red ink. This was probably never returned to whoever wrote it. But who wrote it?

**K thanks to my stories only follower: I am Riptide. So please review. The amount of words in the chapter are based on the views reviews and followers. After 5 days I am changing my pen name to MusicIsMyLifeNR. Bai**


	4. AN

So I am writing 3 stories right now and I am kind of getting writers block. So unless you guys tell me you really want this I am going to put this second on my priorities. Thanks will update soon once my WB is gone.


End file.
